Cinder, Bella
by EmilyLovesYOU
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward is gone. He left Bella alone, with only the rest of the Cullen family around, as a constant reminder that he is gone. What happens when a new hero walks into Bella's life? What does he have to do with Edward? Ch 3 up!
1. Hero in the Horror Section

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or New Moon…but I do own this so DON'T STEAL IT!**

Hero in the Horror Section

"He's gone," I said, just lying there. I was in his…old…room. He was gone without another word to me. The rest of the Cullens were still here. Everything was the same, except, Edward was gone. I was still a senior, Alice was too. Edward was supposed to be….

NO! I will NOT think of him anymore! Oh but its hard not to. Why did I have to love him so much?

Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

Now all that I have left of him is that damn, God forsaken Volvo, his room, his family, some pictures. The only thing I have left of his scent were stray clothes he left behind-basically all the ones of his I had ever worn. For some reason he left me a letter, maybe to remind me of him, I wouldn't know.

I haven't read it, yet. Well, maybe I won't read it all. Maybe that's best. Maybe. No! I will not read the letter. Okay, maybe just a peek. NO! Have you ever said a word so much that it began to sound weird? Yeah well that's happening with the word maybe.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yes, Bella?" She was at our...my…door almost instantly.

"I think I'm going to go over to Port Angeles to shop. Please, can you tell Esme not to worry?"

"Do you want any company, Bella?" She asked kindly.

"No, I'm just going to the book store."

"Oh, well then, have fun," she said almost questioningly.

"Thanks Alice."

"Bye, Bella."

I continued to get ready and walked downstairs. When I got outside I walked to Edward's…my Volvo. I got in, started the car, and drove to the main road. I don't know why I use this stupid car. Oh wait, yes I do, it's because Charlie gave my truck back to the Blacks, all who won't speak to me know that I live with the Cullens…well most of them anyway. I miss him so much.

I spent a good hour in the car thinking and driving to Port Angeles. Once I arrived it took me ten minutes to get to the book store. I walked inside and straight to the romance novels. All the couples on the covers had lust filled eyes and looked; well I don't think the word is happy but maybe loving. I don't really know. I think it's one of those things you just feel. I picked one up called 'The Tragic Love Story: I Write Sins Not Tragedies.' I read the back and decided to buy it. I soon found myself in the horror section and the non-fiction horror section. I didn't even know they had a non-fiction horror section here. Who'd have thought?

I saw this huge section on nothing but vampires.

"This is most definitely my section." I said to myself.

I looked around for about five minutes before I saw something that caught my eye. Of course, all the good stuff is on the top row, like all the back pain medicine is on the bottom row at the drug store. I turned around and saw a black stool. I picked it up and placed it in front of the book shelf where the book

I wanted was and stepped up.

_Oh great the book is stuck_, I thought. Why does this always happen to me? I pulled again and again and it was still stuck. With one last try, I pulled the book as hard as I could and began to fall backwards.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I shrieked, but wait a second, I never hit the floor. Oh my God I'm dead!

"Are you okay?" asked a boy I had never seen before. It was then that I realized I was being held by two strong arms. He was tall, probably taller than…Edward. He has blonde hair that was long and semi-messy. He had these bright blue eyes I just wanted to melt in. He also had unnaturally pale skin. He was, to say the least, gorgeous. And he was my hero.

"Yeah, I think I am, now." I answered. He then set me down and I my knees buckled and I began to fall again. He quickly grabbed me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; by the way, I'm Bella."

He laughed, "I'm Andrew Cinder."

"Thank you Andrew." I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Bella." He said, smiling.

"Listen, I know we just met and everything, but would you like to join me for coffee? There's a place right up the street with an excellent vanilla bean coffee."

Before any other words could come to mind I said, "Yes."

His grin grew five sizes as he led me out of the book store and onto the street outside. We walked down the street toward a small coffee shop I had never noticed before. He then led me inside.

"What would like today, Bella?" he asked me.

I looked over at the menu and was overly confused at all of the names so I said, "Whatever you're having."

He smiled and ordered for both of us and paid. The look he had was filled with joy and happiness. He then turned to me and asked, "Bella can you please go grab a table for us."

I nodded and began to look around. I walked to the back of the coffee house, near tables where no one else seemed to want to sit. It was at the far back, in the corner and wasn't very well lit. When I sat down, Andrew came toward our table with two cups of hot coffee and sat down.

He smiled again. Looking directly into my eyes he said, "Tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Well, um, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I go to Forks High School. I love music…" I had to fight back tears with that one. Edward and I used to sit around for hours listening to his extensive CD collection.

"Cool, I'm Andrew Cinder; I play football at Blocks Academy. I also am a fan of music. Oh, and I'm a senior at Blocks.

"I'm a senior, too!" I nearly screamed and he began to laugh. I blushed a very bright shade of red. I loved his laugh, it was so beautiful, not like Edward's but very close. I, then, began to laugh as well. He had that effect on me. Wait-Andrew, this boy I just met, effected me? Whoa! I didn't see the A-Train pulling into the station. I never thought anyone except Edward would have this effect on me.

"So, Bella, what do you do for fun?" Andrew asked me.

"Cook, drive around, listen to music. Whatever I can find to do. What do you do for fun?" It felt weird searching my mind to come up with something to try to keep a secret for the Cullens, because most of the things I did were with vampires.

"Football, hang out with friends, go to movies, just anything fun." He answered me, honestly.

I took a sip of coffee and it was good. I then told him, "This coffee is excellent."

"Well thank you. I love this place's coffee. I grew up around all of this stuff and I'm still not sick of it."

"Wait, what? Is this _your_ coffee shop?" I asked him, very confused.

"My family's coffee shop, it's just named after me." He began laughing and happened and handed me the napkin dispenser.

I took it from his hand and read the napkin of top. It said 'Andrew's Coffee Shop'. How did I miss that? I began laughing hysterically.

He began laughing and said, "This is my graduation present, all four coffee houses in Washington will be mine on May 28th."

"Wow," was all I could muster. I had heard of Andrew's Coffee Shop before tonight. They had bands perform, open mike night, poetry readings, and brought in lots of money. In other words, Andrew was going to be loaded before he was twenty-one.

"Bella, this may seem forward, but would you like to go out with me again, tomorrow?" he asked. He seemed very shy about it. It was so adorable.

"I would love to go out with you again tomorrow, Andrew." I answered, smiling.

"Great, I know this awesome little French restaurant."

"Cool, I can't wait."

"Bella," he began again, "would you mind if I drove you home tonight and brought you back out here tomorrow to get your car?"

"Of course you can drive me home, Andrew." I answered, whoa who is this Bella, who accepts two dates in two days from someone she just met, this Bella who let someone she barely knew drive her home and bring her back out twice tomorrow.

"Great, you ready to go?" Andrew asked, already standing.

"Yeah, let's go."

I stood up and he led me out of the door. We walked side by side down the sidewalk talking and laughing until we reached his car.

"Oh my God! You have a Lamborghini!" I screamed.

He laughed, "Yeah, my dad likes me to drive around in a suitable car for a quarterback, so he got me this. I would've been fine with an older car or something but he insisted. So I said ok." He began laughing again, and I joined in.

"I have a silver Volvo, it goes pretty fast, what's the fastest you've driven in this lovely car?"

"Ehhh, 150, 160. Depends on the mood I'm in." I laughed at that.

_He is so cute AND funny _I thought.

He opened the door for me and shut it after I got in. He then ran to the other side of the car and got in. We both buckled our seat belts and he started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot where his car sat and we began the drive to Forks.

We spoke in the car quite a bit. He told me how he also lived in Forks and that Blocks Academy was in Port Angeles, so his dad let him go there because it was on the way to the coffee shop.

I told him how I moved to Forks form Phoenix and how Forks High was. I also told him how my dad is chief of police and surprisingly Andrew knew my dad. It took us about forty-five minutes to get from Port Angeles to Forks. Since, the Cullens mansion was right inside of town it only took five minutes from the 'Welcome to Forks' sign to get to the beginning of their driveway. He drove up right before the front porch. He got out of the car and ran to my door. He opened it up and helped me out, but he kept my hand in his. Surprisingly, I was okay with it. He walked me the short way to the door and leaned in when….

**Ha ha Cliffhanger**


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey people!!! Sorry I▓ve been gone for so long! I just got back from DC two weeks ago and then just got back from Thespians a week ago┘I know it has been FOREVER since I▓ve updated. Currently I am re-writing Cinder, Bella. I know what I want to do I just haven▓t done it┘If anyone has any cool ideas, tell me. I would love to hear from you, the readers, because I want to know what you want.

By the way, who wants to see Andrew Cinder be around for a while longer? I do!!! Tell me what you think┘

Peace, Emily 


	3. Cafe Rouge

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or New Moon**

**Café Rouge**

**_He walked me the short way to the door and leaned in when…._**

"Bella, who the hell is that," Alice asked, pulling me inside and away from Andrew.

He just stood there with a shocked look on his face while the door was being shut.

"Well, I must say, Alice, that was a little rude!" I screamed at her, I never screamed at Alice.

"Well, God, Bella I thought you loved my brother!" she screamed back. She suddenly stopped, realizing what she said, "Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's ok Alice. I did love your brother. Even when he came back the first time I took him back, but when he left again I decided I had to move on, since he obviously doesn't want me anymore." I told her.

"Bella, don't say that. Edward still loves you and you know he does."

"Well, he has the worst way of showing it. He leaves, I have to go and save him, nearly killing myself in the process. I take him back and three months later what does he do, he leaves again. Might I remind you that he left the day after he proposed to me. Again. And guess what Alice, I told him yes that time, but he still left!" I began to cry, no this way worse, this was bawling.

Alice stood up and came over to where I was kneeling. "Bella, its going to be okay," she cooed.

My bawling slowed down to crying, and then all stopped. She helped me stand up and led me to the couch. We both sat down and she turned to me.

"So, who was that?" she asked, he curiosity getting the best of her.

"Andrew Cinder, he's a senior at Blocks Academy. He's also on the football team and is the quarterback. He drives a Lamborghini! And, he's SO CUTEE!"I screamed out the last one.

Alice was freaking out too. "He drives a Lambo?!?! Oh my God, I love him already. How fast did it go? Tell me all about the date, Bella come on, tell me!" She said almost to fast to understand, but I still heard her.

"Okay, so yeah, he drives a red one. So cute on the inside. We went about 150, he drives so fast, and get this, he actually keeps his eyes on the road. Oh, and the date was so great. You've heard of Andrew's Coffee Shop, right? Anyway, his family owns that. In fact, all four of their coffee houses are his graduation present. He'll be like a millionaire before he's twenty-one!" I was very surprised at how…happy…I was about Andrew.

"So, do you think he likes you?" Alice asked.

"I think he might." I responded, blushing.

It was then I realized I hadn't blushed since Edward left. It almost felt good to feel the hotness rising to my cheeks. I felt so much more alive.

Alice broke my train of thought by saying, "So, tell me EVERYTHING about Andrew."

"He's very tall; muscular; he has blonde, messy hair; deep blue eyes I can just melt in; he is very pale; he goes to Blocks Academy and is quarterback on their football team; he also is a senior." I responded, telling her everything I knew of him.

"Wow, he sounds so…cool. Go Bella!"

I had to laugh at that. She was finally treating me normal again. I liked this feeling.

"Well, good night Alice, I'm off to bed." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night, Bella." She called as I went up the stairs.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed, thinking of what tomorrow had in store for me. I quickly fell asleep, dreaming.

I dreamed of Andrew and Edward. They were fighting over something I couldn't make out. They were screaming so loudly. I suddenly saw Alice pulling Edward back, saying he would surely kill Andrew. Edward told her that it served Andrew right to be dead after his what he did to his Bella. Wait-what? Since when was I Edward's? I felt a cold hand wake me.

"Bella are you okay? I heard you screaming from downstairs." It was Alice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a weird dream. Alice, what exactly did I say?"  
"Something like, 'Since when am I Edward's. Nuh uh honey I don't think so!' It was quite humorous."

I blushed a deep red and looked at the clock, "Oh my God, it's 10:30, he'll be here anytime now."

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was out, I dried my hair and did my own makeup. Hold up, I, Isabella Marie Swan, put on makeup. That's new. I then ran back to my room and got dressed. Just as I walked downstairs, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly answered it and smiled.

It was Andrew.

"Hey, Bella. You ready?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, let me grab a jacket and tell Alice I'm leaving."

He told me okay and I went to find Alice. I found her sitting in the kitchen, with her phone in her hand. When she saw me she hung up.

"Hey, Bella, where are you going?"

"Out with Andrew, tell Esme not to worry"

"Okay Bella, I'll tell her"

"Thanks, Alice"

"Go, he's waiting."

I ran out the door and he was standing by another car, a black Porsche.

"Ready Bella?" he asked opening the passenger side door for me.

"Yes, let's go" I responded, getting into the car.

He slammed the door after I got in and ran to the other side. He got in and shut his door as well. He put the key into the ignition and it purred to life. He quickly backed out of our driveway and got to the main road. Once we hit the highway he sped 145 miles per hour towards Port Angeles.

He put on the radio, rap music came on. It happened to be Jay-Z featuring Linkin Park in the song 'Shoulder Lean'. It was a good song, I have to admit I liked it. We sat there listening all the way to Port Angeles. When 'Money Maker' came on I screamed. At that Andrew laughed.

He spoke first, "So I'm guessing you like Ludacris?" he asked still laughing.

I laughed. "He's ok, I just love this song!"

Andrew continued laughing as he pulled into a small café in between the book store and where my Volvo sat. It was called Café Rouge.

"Are you hungry?" Andrew asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, I'm starving!" I said.

Andrew laughed at this. "Well, then, let's eat," he said as he got out of the door and came to open my door for me.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said in an English accent.

"Anything for you, milady." he laughed.

We began to walk toward the café when Andrew took my small hand in his large hand and led us to the front of the café. I blushed as he opened the door for me and kept my hand in his as I walked through.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked Andrew.

"Yes, please." Andrew said.

"Right this way." We followed the hostess to our table. She set the menus down and took our drink orders.

"This place is so beautiful." I commented to Andrew once the hostess left.

"Just like you, Bella." Andrew smiled at me.

I smiled back as a blush crept up to my cheeks.

---------

Little did the couple know, that someone was watching them through the front window of the café, and this "someone" wasn't very happy.

**Oh, who is this "someone"? Hehe…This is the second chapter of the re-write…stay tuned for more!!!**


	4. There Is SomeoneLurking Behind You

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight or New Moon**

**There Is Someone...Lurking Behind You**

**"This place is so beautiful." I commented to Andrew once the hostess left.**

**"Just like you, Bella." Andrew smiled at me.**

**I smiled back as a blush crept up to my cheeks.**

**---------**

**Little did the couple know, that someone was watching them through the front window of the café, and this "someone" wasn't very happy.**

Andrew paid for dinner after we finished eating. It was right about 5 o'clock, when the sun was about to go down. Twilight.

"The food was so amazing, Andrew, thank you." I said as Andrew and I walked hand-in-hand out of the café.

"Anytime, Bella. How about again tomorrow?" Andrew asked shyly.

"Sure." I said with a large smile.

Andrew blushed. Ha! I totally just made him blush!

"What do you want to do now?" Andrew asked as we wandered around.

"Movie?" I nodded my head toward the movie theatre.

"Yeah, I really want to see 'Untraceable'." Andrew said as we walked up to the Box Office.

"Hi, welcome to Celebrity Theatres, what movie would you like to see?" the girl at the ticket window asked.

"Two for 'Untraceable'." Andrew told the girl.

"That will be $16." the girl said.

I went to get my money but Andrew paid.

"Thanks, Andrew." I said as he took my hand into his again.

"No problem, Bella, I mean we are on a date." he said as he smiled.

A date? Wow, we're on a date! Oh, geez, we're on a date!

Andrew saw my smile falter and quickly said, "Or not! We're totally not on a date. Not on a date at all."

"Really? Because I thought we were." I smirked. That's right, I, Bella Swan, smirked.

"Me too." Andrew smiled.

We passed by the concession stand.

"Do you want anything to eat, Bella?" Andrew asked.

"No, thanks, I'm still full from dinner." I told him with a smile.

We continued on to the usher who told us to go to the right. We walked into our theatre and saw there was only one person there, sitting way at the top.

"Where do you want to sit, Bella?" Andrew asked.

"Third row from the top?" I questioned.

"Sounds great." he said as he began to climb the stairs to where we wanted to sit.

The movie began and Andrew pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as we continued to watch the movie.

"Do you like it so far?" Andrew whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head. All of a sudden Andrew pulled my head up so I could look into his eyes.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" Andrew whispered sweetly.

I nodded my head as he leaned in to kiss me.

Andrew's kiss was warm and sweet. He was the first to pull back. When he did, he smiled at me.

"Bella?" he whispered again.

"Yes, Andrew?" I whispered back.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said with a huge smile. I leaned in and kissed him again.

By that time the movie was over and we walked out hand in hand.

"Andrew?" I asked once we were back out in the street.

"Hmm?" Andrew responded.

"Do you feel like…like we're being watched?" I asked as I looked all around us.

"I thought I was the only one who felt that." Andrew said.

"Can we go to the coffee shop? There are more people there." I asked as we rounded a corner.

"Sure, let's go." Andrew said as he wrapped his arm around me.

Once we got to the coffee shop, we walked inside and sat at a table in the middle of everyone.

"That was too weird," Andrew began, " I seriously thought we were being followed."

"Yeah, so did I." I told him.

"Did you have fun today, Bella, because I had a lot of fun." Andrew said nervously.

"I did have fun. Thank you, Andrew, for dinner and the movie and everything." I said with a bright smile and a deep blush.

"Are you ready to go home, Bella?" Andrew asked as we sat at the table.

"Not just yet, I want to stay here with you a while longer." I told him as I blushed.

"Good, I'm not ready to let you go just yet." he laughed. I laughed too.

"I think this is one of the best dates I have ever been on." Andrew said as he smiled at me.

"This date was amazing, Andrew. Ready to go?"

"Sure, Bells." Andrew said as he took my hand and led us outside.

There was that feeling again. We were being followed. I looked behind us and saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Andrew," I whispered, "there's someone following behind us. I'm scared."

"Bella, my car is right there, I can bring you home and we can attempt to get your car home again tomorrow." Andrew said as he began to walk faster.

He unlocked the car and let me get in. He then ran to his side and got in.

"Hold on, Bella." he said as he started the car.

We began to drive fast. I looked in the mirror and there was a car following us.

"Andrew, I think that car pulled out behind us." I said in a scared tone.

"I think so too, Bella." Andrew said as he began to drive faster.

I looked again and the car was closer. I could see the car model it was a…

Another cliffy…oh snap! What kind of car is it? Hmmmmm….


End file.
